The Puppy
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: Italy finds a puppy on the street, who better to give it to than Germany?


A/N: This was inspired by some picture I drew.

* * *

Soft whimpering could be heard from around the bend. It was such a morose, heart-breaking cry of lonliness, that it could bring tears to the most bitter beings. The small, hurt voice belonged to a animal. A very small, very adorable little puppy. Her fur was rough looking, mixed of black and brown, and her eyes were the saddest charcole eyes to ever be seen. She was lonley, she was frightened, and she was in need of help.

Down the street, merrily walked a small Italian boy. His hair was a reddish brown, with an obscure curl to his left side, and his eyes were seemed to be in the shape of equal signs. But, undoubtly, he was a fairly handsome boy. He wore a black dress shirt and matching black tie under a blue coat with blue pants, that's buckle was more around the jacket. This boy seemed to not have a care or worry in the world, he skipped down the street humming merrily, but froze in his tracks when passing the place where the whimpering came from.

Curiosity took the best of the Italian, and so he walked a little down the alley way that was illuminated by the sun, following the small cries. He approached a small, orange crate that was covered by an old, worn out table cloth, and removed the stained sheet to glance down at the maker of the cries.

His heart melted, laying eyes upon the adorably sad creature. Kneeling down, he took the puppy in his arms and cradled her. All the while, she was silent, staring up at him with a curiosity of her own. And when he smiled down at her with a goofy grin, she couldn't help but wag her tail and repeatedly lick his face, understanding something good was happening.

"Ciao, little puppy." laughed the boy, petting her head as she rubbed her paws against his jacket. "I'm Italy, what's your name?"

The reponse he was given was a hearty bark, and having his nose licked. He giggled and cradled her once more, walking out of the alley with her, petting her.

"You don't have one do you, little one?" asked the boy, Italy, still smiling down at her. "Then I'll give you one!"

But thinking of a name for the sweet little puppy was far harder than Italy would have thought. But think is what he did, all the way around town he walked with the puppy, contemplating on a name for her. Nothing suitable came to mind. For a name at least, but an idea struck.

"Germany likes dogs!" he blurted out to her, speaking to her as though she was a person. "Maybe he'll have a say."

So they went to Germany's home, giggling the whole was was Italy, and the puppy was yapping at his heals happily the whole walk. When they made it to Germany's, the house seemed empty. But Italy seemed quite content with going in and making himself comfortable anyhow.

"We'll wait for Germany to get home." he said, another brilliant idea coming to mind.

The pair raced up the stairs to Germany's bathroom, and Italy filled the tub up a little bit, then placed the unnamed puppy in. She was hesitant at first, and a bit afraid of the water, but soon enough her playful side kicked in and she was kicking around in it, barking at the dripping faucet.

Italy began washing the puppy down with Germany's soaps, giggling all the while at the puppy's reactions. And after he rinsed her off and collected her in a towel (having made slight a bubbly mess in the bathroom), they walked out to Germany's room.

Placing the soaked puppy on the bed, Italy went to the closet looking for something, leaving the dog to roam on her own. But she stayed up on the high bed, running around and chewing on the pillows. She stopped instantly as Italy came out with something behind his back.

He jumped down beside her on the bed, and she stood on her hind legs, supporting herself on Italy's forearm. Smiling he held out a green strip of cloth and sat up straight, having the puppy fall down to all four legs, and got behind her.

"You'll look so pretty." he said, tying the cloth around her into a bow behind her neck.

She tried chasing it, to knaw at it, but it was pointless. Italy picked her up and set her on the dresser in front of the mirror, where she saw her reflection, and instantly began barking at it. Soon realizing it was her, she moved closer, curiously, placing her paw against the glass.

Downstairs, a door opened, and an annoyed grunt could be heard. Germany was home!

Italy brightened up and picked up the puppy, calling, "Germanyyyyyy, Germanyyyy!" Then placed the puppy at the top of the steps and shushed her, smiling as he rushed down the steps and hugged Germany.

The blonde, taller, and more serious looking man dressed in green looked down at Italy with bright blue eyes. He sighed and shook his head, patting Italy's back a bit awkwardly.

"What have I told you about this, Italy?" he asked in a sort of sigh to his voice, but remained patting the boy's back nonetheless.

"Heh, sorry, Germany." apologized Italy, looking up at him and smiling. "But I have a present for you! You'll love it!"

"...a present?"

"Si, si! Close your eyes!"

Germany looked a bit grateful already, not used to getting gifts probably. And finally closed his eyes after being told a second time. Smiling, Italy raced up the steps and gathered the puppy up with his hands and rushed back down the steps, nearly stumbling down. Holding the dog out to Germany, he put on a big grin.

"You can open your eyes now."

And, as if on cue, the puppy barked, staring curiously up at Germany who, when he opened his eyes, did the same.

"A-a puppy?" he asked, his eyes softening as well as his voice, a slight pink blush creeping on his face.

"Si, isn't she cute, Germany?" asked Italy, smiling proud with himself.

"...cute."

Fidgeting in Italy's hands, the puppy was then taken by Germany and sniffed him. She instantly took a liking to him and licked his hands and face. And it seemed as though he took a liking to her.

"It-Italy..."

"She needs a name still. I was waiting for yo-"

Germany pulled Italy to him, hugging him tight in a thankful sort of way, the puppy between them squirming around. Without hesitation, Italy hugged him back, still smiling. Germany was happy because of something he did, and so...he was happy too.


End file.
